


come back to bed.

by MostlyFandomTrash



Series: stitched with the colours of you [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: AND GAY, Husbands, M/M, Sleepiness, This is pure fluff, dont touch me I love them, its what they DESERVE, they are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash
Summary: “ come back to bed , mi rey . it ‘ s freezing . ““ i will . “ he says , and it ‘ s a mystery of whether he means it or not .
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Series: stitched with the colours of you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028062
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	come back to bed.

waking caspian up wasn ‘ t a part of the plan when he ventures onto the balcony of their bed - chamber , but edmund has only been standing there for a few minutes when the sound of his husband ‘ s steps come from behind him . the just king smiles , faintly , when the telmarine rests his chin against his shoulder from behind and says , “ come back to bed ,  _ mi rey _ . it ‘ s freezing . “

“ i will . “ he says , and it ‘ s a mystery of whether he means it or not , but neither are moving from where they are standing and he tilts his head back to press his lips against his husband ‘ s cheek and says softly , “ did i wake you ,  _ fy mrenin _ ? “

“ you didn ‘ t . i woke up and you were already out here . “ a pause , before caspian murmurs , curling one arm tighter around edmund ‘ s shoulders , “ what are you doing out here besides ? “ 

“ thinking . “

“ what a sight . “ his husband laughs against his shoulder and he rolls his eyes , untangling himself from caspian ‘ s arms to turn and drape his arms around his husband ‘ s neck , with half a smile on his lips . 

“ you ‘ re so rude to me . “ edmund responds , which only make the othe king laugh again . they ‘ re both smiling now . “ someone has to be , and it might as well be someone you won ‘ t stab . “

“ and i won ‘ t stab you ? “

“ i would hope not , “ he sounds half - way confused , and it ‘ s edmund ‘ s turn to laugh . he reaches up and brushes his fingers through caspian ‘ s hair . “ would you stab me , ed ? “

“ that depends , have you done anything worth getting stabbed over , cas ? “

he just smiles , and ducks down to kiss his husband on the cheek . “ not that i know of , no . “

“ then no , i won ‘ t . “ edmund hums softly , and yawns , and caspian says , “ come back to bed . “

“ i will . “ he returns . neither of them move .


End file.
